Tempting Trouble
by xBlackxRosexRebellionx
Summary: A VERY tempting little redhead strolls into the Luna Mesa one night. After just a few minutes, Mac knows that he HAS to have her. He's never seen such a stunning little thing. He wines her and dines her there at the bar before taking her home, where the REAL fun begins. But will one time be enough? Or will he want a repeat performance? - A guilty little smut fest for my faithfuls.


**Author's Note:**** Well this is a little one-shot, a complete little guilty pleasure. It's been a while since I've written anything for Big Mac and he was getting a bit moody about it. So I wrote this one to shut him up. However, this led to me slumping into a "Mac rut", leaving me in a real Mac mood. So I've already got ideas for the next Mac story, which I'll be starting as soon as possible.**

**If you've already read my "Crazy Crazy" one-shot about Mac, you'll realize that there's a redheaded Aislyn in there. Aimsley from this story is NOT the same woman as the one I portrayed in "Crazy Crazy". The names ARE similar, but I chose to use a different look and a different name for my original character in this one. Aimsley one has lighter colored hair and her hair is wavy instead of curly. It's also longer than Aislyn's and Aimsley has a very different back story than Aislyn in "Crazy Crazy". If enough people are interested in this pairing, I just might decide to turn this into a full-length story though.**

**By the way, the songs are listed at the bottom of the chapter – as always – and I'd HIGHLY recommend checking into them before, during, or after reading this one-shot. I've become slightly-addicted to I Will Never Be the Same's music. I used lyrics from **_**Fantasy**_** and **_**Fire Inside**_** in this one-shot – songs that I DEFINITELY think suit Mac and Aimsley in this story.**

**Tempting Trouble**

Mac downed another shot of Jack Daniels as the door to the Luna Mesa swung open. He idly glanced over in the direction of the door and did a double take as it registered in his brain that it wasn't one of the regulars that had just walked in. In fact, he'd never seen that bitch before. And he'd remember a bitch with a body like THAT.

His eyes roamed over her, taking in every fucking detail. She had long, wavy hair the color of a shiny, new penny. Her brows were thin and arched above her gray-green eyes. Those eyes were shaped like almonds and her long, thick lashes were coated in black mascara. She had blood red eye shadow on her top lids and black eyeliner rimmed her eyes to give her a cat's eye look. Her skin was pale, her cheeks slender and her jaw firm. Her chin was small and she had a cute nose with a slight upturn at the very end.

Her lips were what really caught his attention though. They were full and looked downright delicious. They looked like they'd be real soft and they were coated with shiny, blood red lip gloss. He licked his lips as images of him slamming her into the wall and crushing his lips to hers danced through his head. Or better yet, those lips wrapped around his cock as he held her head in place with one hand and fucked her mouth. His empty hand fisted at his side as he poured himself another shot, quickly sinking it.

His eyes continued their way down her body, taking in large, full tits – probably a 36DD. They were so fucking big, big enough that they could've filled his big palms and still spilled between his long, thick fingers. He didn't know many women that had tits that big unless they were fake. But hers weren't. They were emphasized by that top she was wearing, a red bandana top that had white and black markings on it and dipped low in the front to show off her ample cleavage. It was held up by black lace spaghetti straps. And, judging by the way that the material clung to her, he'd be willing to bet that she wasn't wearing a bra either.

Her waist was slender and her hips had a sexy little flare to them. Those were hips that were MADE for holding, hips that were designed to grab a hold of and guide a woman the way he wanted them to move. They were BEGGING him to set his hands on them. He knew they'd fit perfectly there.

She had slender, toned legs that went on for fucking miles, all that soft, pale skin on display for his greedy eyes since she was wearing a pair of faded denim Daisy Dukes. Those legs would've looked a hell of a lot better wrapped around his waist, squeezing at his hips and nudging at his ass as he fucked her into the goddamn wall. Those were the kind of legs that looked good in ANYTHING.

She was sporting black ankle socks and brown Doc Martens on her feet that gave her another inch or two in height. She wasn't very tall either, probably just standing at 5'2" or 5'3" without the slightly-boosted height from the shoes. He smirked. He liked the tiny ones. They were easier to manipulate. They made him feel stronger, made him feel like he had even more power over them as he towered over them.

As she passed him and headed around to the front of the bar, he bit his bottom lip, fighting back a groan as he got a glimpse of her ass in those short fucking shorts. It was just as ample and well-rounded at her tits were. GOD he could fill his hands with those cheeks. He could sink his fingers in and give her a firm squeeze. He could use them to jerk her up to meet his hard thrusts as he pounded her into the wall. What nearly killed him was the way that ass swayed though. It wasn't like any other woman's he'd ever seen. Hers moved in a U-shape, moving up and down even as it swayed from side to side.

His eyes were drawn to her back and he discovered that she had a tattoo that started on her left shoulder, a skull that was surrounded by big, red roses. The string of roses roamed down across her back and disappeared beneath the back of her shirt, making him growl in frustration. He wanted to see the rest of it. He wanted to see just how far down the tattoo went, would it stretch from her left shoulder clear down to the rise of her right ass cheek? He wanted to know.

"What can I getcha, _chica_?" Walter asked the sexy little siren.

She gave him a seductive little grin, one that had Mac leaning forward in his seat as a sly look filled those gray-green eyes of hers.

"I'll teach how ta make my favorite drink, old man," she informed him.

Mac nearly shuddered as her voice met his ears. It was low and sultry. Hell it practically DRIPPED with sex.

Walter's brows hiked up his forehead and she asked, "You got vodka?"

He nodded and she patted the top of the bar.

"Well let's see it then," she hinted before inquiring, "What about Coke?"

Again he nodded and she said, "We'll need some of that. And the last thing is cherry flavoring. Got any of that shit?"

He eyed her for a bit before finally setting the ingredients on the counter. She gave him a slow, sure grin and Mac found that her teeth were straight and brilliantly white.

"All right. I'll need a glass," she stated.

Walter set a glass onto the bar and she started right in. She poured vodka into a fourth of the glass. Then she filled the rest up with Coke before dropping enough cherry flavoring into the drink to make it a real dark reddish-brown color. It looked like shit to be honest. It didn't look good at all. But she stirred it and lifted the glass to her lips, taking a long pull.

"Mmmmm…" she purred her approval, those pretty eyes drifting shut as a contented expression crossed her face.

"PERFECT…" she sighed before telling Walter, "Keep the ingredients handy, old man. I call these 'Bloody Whores'. These and 'Bloody Shirleys' – the same thing but with Sprite instead of Coke – are about the only kind of mixed drinks I ever drink."

She reached down into her shorts and fished out a wallet. She started to open it but Mac was quick to speak up.

"It's on me," Mac said, grabbing the bartender's attention as well as hers.

Walter looked over at him and raised one gray brow even as her head jerked around to look at him and a slow, sure grin curled those blood red lips, making Mac lick his own lips.

"WELL… Thanks, hone," she told him, winking at him before lifting her glass up to her lips again.

She took a long pull from it, swallowing the contents down slowly. Her eyes drifted shut and Mac felt his cock twitch at the look of satisfaction that crossed that pretty face. And it SURE as hell didn't help when she gave another of those throaty purrs to voice her approval before letting her eyes flutter open.

Upon further inspection, he discovered that her nails were a shiny, blood red too.

He gave a quiet little growl. There wasn't a FUCKING thing about her that didn't make his cock twitch, that didn't pique his interest.

She took another drink and he found himself wishing that he was that fucking glass. He wanted to feel her lips wrapped around his cock, not see them wrapped around the rim of that fucking glass!

Her eyes landed on him and she cocked her head to one side before a crooked little grin curled at the corner of her lips. She slid from her stool and walked around the bar to take a seat next to Mac.

"You keep starin' at me like that and I'm gonna think you're strippin' me down and fuckin' me with your eyes," she teased, that sexy little purr of hers holding a teasing tone even as a wicked little glint filled her eyes.

"Maybe I am," he replied.

That crooked grin turned into a full-blown smile and she laughed. He loved the sound.

"And what makes you so fuckin' special, big guy?" she questioned.

He leaned in closer, his lips right at her ear, and growled quietly, "Take a good look around the fuckin' bar. Ya think any of those fuckin' college punk tourists have got the fuckin' balls ta approach a woman like you? Ya think the fuckin' locals can make ya cum so fuckin' hard ya can't even remember yer own damn name?"

She quirked one copper-colored brow at him and stated, "Ya sound pretty damn sure of yourself there, Romeo."

"I'd do things ta you that NO man has ever done before," he informed her.

And it was true. He would.

But she just laughed and commented, "Yeah. Like I haven't heard THAT one before."

He gave a growl of frustration and she turned her head, slowly sliding her tongue up over his ear, her hot breath fanning over the sensitive skin.

A shudder ripped down his spine as she set one hand on his denim-clad knee and slowly started to slide it up his thigh.

"Tell me somethin', Casanova…" she murmured, that voice as smooth and sinful as liquid sex, "Does the size of your cock match the size of your ego?"

Mac spread his legs further apart, daring her to continue and calling her bluff. But she shocked the shit out of him, her tiny hand finding the crotch of his faded, holey jeans and giving it a firm squeeze. A low snarl spilled from his lips as she squeezed, tracing the outline of his cock over the denim.

"Fuckin' 8 inches hard," he ground out, his voice strained as his cock grew harder and harder at her explorative but firm touches, "Bet it's bigger than any cock YOU'VE ever had."

"Actually it is," she replied, "7's the biggest I've dealt with yet and he wasn't as thick as you are either."

His eyes grew wide at her confession and she stated, "But he was like the few others I've tried. They had NO fuckin' idea what they were doing and it was a piss poor experience. I've almost given up faith in men when it comes ta pleasin' me. As far as I'm concerned, I can do it better myself than they can."

FUCK! Now he'd be stuck with images of her fucking herself all goddamn night, fucking her fingers as she worked them in and out of her pussy. Her TIGHT pussy, as her revelation that she hadn't taken a cock as big as his replayed in his head.

"You want a taste, big guy?" she asked before easing her head back to let her eyes focus on him, those gray-green eyes watching his every move as she waited for his answer.

His brows wrinkled together in confusion and she lifted her drink up in front of his face, cocking one brow and repeating, "You want a taste?"

His face wrinkled up and he stated, "Mixed drinks are for pussies."

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Your loss. And here I was gonna let you have a taste from my mouth. What a shame."

She took a long pull from her drink, slowly swallowing the alcohol down before she went to hop down off of her stool. Mac was quick to lean in, his mouth melding to hers. But, instead of jerk her head back like he'd figured she would've, she parted those soft, full, warm lips and let her tongue snake out of her mouth to trace his bottom lip, from one corner of his mouth to the other. She gave his bottom lip a sharp little nip and he parted his own lips with a low groan. She was quick to take advantage of the situation and slid her tongue right into his mouth.

Mac felt her tease his tongue with playful little flicks of the tip of her own, toying with him and convincing him to give chase. She swirled her tongue around his and massaged the sides with the warm, wet muscle of her tongue before teasing him again, flicking the tip of her tongue against his before letting her tongue retreat back into her mouth. But Mac wasn't ready for the kiss to end yet and he fell right into her little trap.

Once his tongue was inside of her mouth, she captured it between those sinfully delicious lips and began to suck on it. Mac's senses went into overload. Her mouth tasted liked that damn mixed drink, cherry, Coke, and vodka. It was both sweet and seductive, delicious and intoxicating. Her lips sucked gently at his tongue at first and he gave a groan, his mind conjuring up images of her sucking on something much longer, much thicker. His cock twitched in his jeans and he spilled another groan into her mouth. Almost as if to reward him, she began to suck greedily at his tongue, one of her hands coming up to spear her fingers through his hair, fisting the thick, shaggy, brown locks while her other tiny hand wrapped around his thigh, trying to tug him closer to her.

He voiced a growl into her mouth and she rewarded him with the sweetest fucking moan he'd ever heard. It was breathy but loud enough that the others would've been able to hear it. She wasn't ashamed to be caught with him. Her hands tightened on him, fisting tighter in his hair and grabbing more firmly onto his thigh over his jeans. Both of his hands found her hips and he was quick to tug her right off of her fucking stool and onto his lap.

He turned, pinning her between his body and the bar and she draped her legs over either side of him. Hell she wrapped them around him to hold herself upright on his lap, even though his big hands had roamed down and around to fill themselves with that ample ass, cradling her to him. But he wasn't fucking complaining. He LOVED the way her legs felt wrapped around him. And feeling her ass settled on his lap, her legs wrapped around waist, his cock was starting to grow harder for her. He knew she'd feel it at some point but he didn't fucking care. Let her see what she did to him.

When she finally eased back from the kiss, she gazed down at him with those eyes, those pretty gray-green orbs watching him. They looked more green than gray now that she was so close but they were darker now too, her eyes heavy-lidded with lust as she peered down at him. A wicked little grin curled those full, sexy lips of hers and she leaned in to give his cheek a nip with those sharp little teeth.

Her breath was warm, her voice low and husky, as she brought her mouth to his ear and purred, "I can feel ya growin' hard, baby. Better watch it now or you'll go and make me wet."

He growled into her ear and felt her thighs clamp around him, knowing that he'd affected her, that her pussy had clenched with excitement at the growl he'd voiced for her.

"Yer a fuckin' dirty bitch," he accused.

It wasn't a question because he knew that it was true.

"I could say I'm not," she replied, "I could say I'm sweet and innocent and naïve. But it'd be the fuckin' lie of the century."

A smirk curled his thin lips at that.

"If you're even HALF as wicked as you seem, we're in for one HELL of a night, big guy," she stated, "I have yet ta meet a REAL man. I've found a few amateurs, a few cocky little fuckers that thought they were hot shit. Hell they couldn't even get me off. But you… You look like the real deal, sugar. You sure as hell FEEL like ya know what you're doin'. Ya go and impress me and I just might letcha take the one thing I'd never let those boys have."

She slowly slid her tongue up over his ear even as she clamped her thighs tight around his waist again and a shudder raced down his spine. It was undeniable as to what she was offering. And it made his rapidly rising dick stand at full attention for her.

"Yer a fuckin' VIRGIN?" Mac asked, shocked as hell that she'd never had that pussy claimed by a man's dick after how she'd been acting there at the bar that night.

"Tight as a fuckin' tick's ass," she answered, "The only thing that's ever stretched me were a couple of fingers that slid in at the same time. If they weren't good enough ta get me off and they were only out for their OWN pleasure, why the fuck would I let 'em fuck me?"

"But you'd let a perfect fuckin' STRANGER fuck ya?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Well, if it's gonna hurt like hell and I'm gonna lose a part of me that I'm never gonna get back, I might as well enjoy it, now hadn't I?" she inquired.

He guessed it made sense when she put it like that. If the other fuckers hadn't pleased her, then there wasn't any point to give it up.

"Why not wait for a fuckin' boyfriend or somethin'?" he asked.

She sat back, leaning against the bar and resting her elbows on it as she shrugged her shoulders, commenting, "I've tried the whole datin' thing. I don't know if it's for me. I dated a guy for 9 1/2 fuckin' months in high school and he cheated. I tried datin' a couple different guys in college but they didn't stick around when they finally figured out that I wasn't gonna put out for 'em. Guess I just wasn't worth their time or some shit like that. I can do the whole long-term girlfriend thing. I'm faithful, I look out for 'em, try ta help keep their life all happy and organized and shit. But, at the end of the day, I'm pretty much nothin' but a babysitter and a fuckin' blowjob. I'm there to keep their life on track and suck their dick and those were the only reasons they wanted me around. Now, correct me if I'm wrong here, but I thought bein' a girlfriend involved some kind of emotional attachment."

He gave a slow nod.

Some girls didn't think sex meant much and were loose when it came to giving it out, having sex with any guy that wanted them. Others wanted a steady boyfriend and STILL wouldn't fuck the guy for a while. It all depended on the woman he supposed.

"Whaddya say we grab some food and go find a table, handsome?" she suggested.

His brows hiked up his forehead. Had she SERIOUSLY just called him handsome?

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothin'," he lied.

"You've gotta be SHITTIN' me," she commented, "You mean ta tell me that a man as sexy as you doesn't have women just TRIPPIN' over themselves ta get atcha?"

He looked away and she leaned in. She shifted a little on his lap with the motion and his hands tightened on her ass reflexively.

She nuzzled at his cheek with the tip of her nose and those full, sexy lips before stating, "Well… I think you're sexy. And I don't give a FLYIN' fuck what anyone else says."

He couldn't help but grin at that.

She nipped at his cheek and prodded, "Whaddya say? You hungry?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I could eat."

She laughed at that.

"Hmm…" she pondered aloud, "Well… What should we get ta eat? I bet you eat like a horse. Most men I know do. But I can't eat a full meal. So… Whaddya say? You wanna be my human garbage disposal? You wanna share? I'll split it 50/50 with ya."

He chuckled at that and nodded, answering, "Sure."

He looked over at Walter, who kept stealing glances over at them between waiting on other customers.

"Whaddya want?" Mac asked, looking down at the pretty little redhead in his lap.

She got a wicked little grin on her face and stated, "Surprise me. I LOVE surprises. I'll go grab us a table."

He leaned in and gave her cheek a sharp nip, snarling quietly, "Ya can grab anything ya want, ya dirty little bitch."

"Keep talkin' like that and you're gonna make me wet," was her response.

His cock twitched at just the thought of her pussy dripping for him.

He carefully helped her off of his lap and onto her feet before giving her ass a sharp SMACK. She turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder, her lip caught between those sharp little teeth, and a moan slipped from her lips.

She turned to face him and leaned down to steal a quick kiss from his lips before pressing her mouth to his ear and murmuring in a quiet little purr, "Ya keep that shit up, big guy, and you're gonna get yourself into a WHOLE lotta trouble."

He just gave her a crooked little smirk when she pulled back far enough so that he could see her pretty face and peer into those amazing eyes.

"Ya go grab us a seat 'fore I'm tempted ta bend ya over the fuckin' bar and fuck yer brains out," he told her, "I'll order our food and bring it over."

She smiled and gave him a little nod before grabbing her drink from the bar and turning to walk away.

Mac watched her ass the whole way until she found a seat she liked and settled that sweet ass on it. It was a DAMN shame she had to sit on it. An ass THAT fine deserved a softer place to rest.

Mac gave a jerk of his head and Walter started over towards him.

The old bandito rested his hands on the bar and leaned a little closer to growl quietly, "Don't you take her home, Mac. She'd make a nice match for Devon."

And, just like that, bye bye boner. Mac's nostrils flared in anger and his jaw clenched, his hands fisting at his sides.

Mac sneered at him and snarled in a hushed whisper, "Devon could NEVER handle a bitch like that. Hell he can barely even handle Regina and she's so fucked up on heroine it's not even funny. She's as weak and compliant as a fuckin' newborn kitten."

Walter growled at that and Mac insisted, "'Sides, he's too fuckin' wrapped up in Regina ta give a shit about another bitch. And when he DOES get his dick wet elsewhere, he tears the fuckin' bitches up and leaves 'em ta fuckin' go into shock. Then I hafta go 'take care of it'."

"Like you're any fuckin' better," Walter hinted.

"At least I have the decency ta kill 'em after I get done with 'em!" Mac retorted in an angry whisper.

Walter gave a laugh, that half-crazed laugh that always made shudders race down Mac's spine, and commented, "As if that's any better."

"It is," Mac tried to justify his actions, "At least they don't hafta live with it after it's done. I have my fun and I take care of it when I'm done with 'em. Sure, they suffer. But I at least put 'em outta their fuckin' misery instead of leavin' 'em ta live with it afterwards."

"And Regina?" Walter pressed, "You kill her?"

"That's different," Mac said, his eyes roaming over to the hot little redhead that was waiting for him.

She flashed him a little smile and gave a finger wave before returning her attention to her drink.

"You know as well as I do that Devon wanted that one," Mac snarled quietly, "And Devon always gets what Devon wants. He's the fuckin' golden boy."

"That's RIGHT," Walter insisted, "And that's why he's gonna get THAT one."

Mac's head snapped around and his crystal blue eyes narrowed into little slits as he growled out of tightly clenched teeth, "The FUCK if he is! That one's MINE. He lays so much as a fuckin' FINGER on her and I'll slit his fuckin' throat."

Walter's head jerked back. Mac hardly EVER sassed him. He'd learned the harsh lesson on not giving Walter any lip when he was just a young boy. He knew that it was best to just keep his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself and do as Walter told him to save himself from Walter taking it out of his hide. But he was NOT going to give his little redhead up. He'd be DAMNED if he let Devon have her. Devon ALWAYS got what he wanted. And Mac never got SHIT that he wanted unless he took it.

"Don't you –," Walter started to growl but Mac leaned in closer, their faces just a few inches apart now, and threatened, "If ya give her to Devon, I'll make yer little golden boy suffer in ways you've never imagined, old man. I'll drag it out for DAYS, WEEKS even. I'll make it REAL nice and slow. And I'll tape it, all of it, so that ya can see it yerself. That one is MINE. And ANYONE that tries ta get in the way is gonna wish ta hell they'd never been born."

He glared at the old bandito, DARING him to challenge him. Walter gave a slight shudder, something Mac had NEVER seen him do before, and Mac gave a wicked grin, the corner of his lips curling up with sick satisfaction.

"That one is MINE," Mac repeated before glancing over at her again.

She offered him that bright smile, those full, sexy lips pulling away from her teeth, and he grinned back, flashing his own ruined teeth. But she didn't grimace. Her face didn't scrunch up in disgust. She just bit her bottom lip and her grin stretched clear across her face.

"And she's hungry," Mac informed Walter, reminding himself just as much as he was telling the old man, "Get her a bacon cheeseburger and some of those steak fries. And ya fuck with her food and I'll fuck up ya up in yer sleep."

Walter sneered at him and Mac gave a smug little smirk. Walter knew he was capable of it and that just made the threat even more serious.

"I'll make her another drink while I'm waitin' on the fuckin' food," Mac told the man he hated with every FIBER of his being.

Walter nodded and headed back to the kitchen to place the order for their food.

Mac headed over to grab the ingredients for her drink off of the bar and reached over the bar to grab a clean glass. He fixed her one of her mixed drinks and waited until Walter brought their food out. Mac inspected it before nodding to the old man and carrying it and her drink over to his little redhead. He took a seat next to her and fished into his pocket, pulling his switchblade out. He flipped it open and cut the burger in half. His little redhead just grinned at him, surprising him. He'd figured she'd freak the fuck out after discovering that he had a switchblade in his pocket. But, a lot of guys had pocket knives and stuff, so maybe she didn't think anything of it.

"It looks DELICIOUS!" she exclaimed, that smile lighting up her whole face even as she got this excited glimmer in those pretty eyes.

"If ya don't like it, I'll take it back and getcha somethin' else," he informed her.

She reached out to pick up her half as he gestured to it with his hand for her to help herself and she plucked the tomato and pickles off her half before setting them onto the plate. Then she picked it up and took a big bite. She gave a loud hum of approval, nodding her head and grinning with her mouth closed as she chewed.

When she'd finished chewing, she swallowed and said, "MMMMM… This is fucking DELICIOUS."

He swallowed hard and shifted in his seat as he felt his cock starting to perk up again. He wondered if she'd purr like that while sucking his cock. Or if she'd purr for him while he fucked her tight little pussy. If she was a fucking virgin, she HAD to be tight.

"Glad ya like it," he muttered before grabbing his own half of the sandwich and ridding it of the pickles as well.

"What's your name?" she asked him, those gray-green eyes full of curiosity as she gazed at him.

"Mac," he answered.

"Is it short for somethin'?" she questioned.

He nodded but didn't tell her what his full name was. And she didn't press him for it.

She just shrugged her shoulders and stated, "I like it. It's short and simple. And it suits ya. Ya look like a Mac. But ya know I'm gonna tease ya. I mean, think about it. I can call ya Big Mac, which I'm sure you'll like. That nickname DEFINITELY suits ya."

She waggled her brows and he chuckled at that, a wolfish grin stretching across his face. Oh he LIKED that. She thought he had a big cock. Now she was just stroking his ego. And he didn't mind that a BIT. Let her stroke all she wanted. He'd let her stroke ANYTHING she wanted.

"And I could call ya Macaroni," she continued, "Or Mac and Cheese. Or Big Mac Attack. Or Magic Mac."

He cocked one brow at her and said, "NOW yer pushin' it."

She laughed at that and he smiled. He still liked that sound. He liked the fact that he could amuse this stunning little redhead.

"What's YER name?" he asked her.

"Aimsley," she answered, "Aimsley Gray."

He couldn't help but smile at that. He liked it. It was something he'd never heard before, something different and unique. And it suited her.

He nodded his head to her and she reached out to grab the glass he'd brought over for her, taking a pull from it.

"Help yourself if ya want some," she told him.

He groaned at her words. Was she just talking about the drink or would she offer her body just as willingly?

She gave him a wicked little grin and waggled her brows, purring, "Oh we'll get to that later. First, let's eat. Then we'll see if you've got any moves on the dance floor. Ya gotta wine me and dine me first, handsome."

He chuckled and shook his head at her, reaching out to grab his half of their burger and taking a big bite.

She didn't talk too much while they ate and he was glad that she didn't. He wasn't a real big talker while he was eating.

After they'd finished their food, she grabbed his hand and tugged him out onto the dance floor behind her.

She dug into her pocket for her wallet and pulled it out, sliding a couple quarters out and starting to flip through the songs on the jukebox. She grinned from ear to ear and picked one he'd never heard of before feeding the quarters into the machine.

The music that started to play wasn't quite pop but it wasn't quite techno either. It was a mixture of the two. Mac listened to it as he guided her out into the middle of the dance floor. She brought her arms up and back, draping them loosely around his neck and bumping her hips along to the beat of the music. He set his big hands on her hips and moved with her to the music, grinding the crotch of his jeans into that amazing, ample ass of hers.

The lyrics surprised him. But he found that he liked them.

_My God you are so… fucking pretty  
I want to give you everything that I can  
You say you can do whatever you want right now  
And I say…_

_Don't come in closer  
I just want you… to be my fantasy  
Don't come in closer  
I just want you… to be my fantasy_

He groaned. The words sure as hell suited her. Hell they suited THEM. But he didn't want her to just be a fucking fantasy. He liked being able to touch her, to hold her close to him as they danced. He liked being able to bury his face in her neck and gently sink his teeth into the soft, sensitive skin there. He voiced a little growl as he sank his teeth in and she tipped her head back, giving one of those breathy little moans for him. The sound made his cock twitch in his jeans. Hell he was growing stiff against her ass again as the scent of her flooded his nostrils. She smelled SO fucking sweet. He didn't know what she was wearing but it was sweet, intoxicating, heady. It was like forbidden fruit to him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed her in deep, wanting to capture the scent and hold it forever. It was the best fucking thing he'd ever smelled.

_Come over here and let me whisper in your ear_  
_What I want to do… to you_  
_I want to tell you what the hell you should be doing now_  
_(Come follow me)_

_Don't come in closer_  
_I just want you… to be my fantasy_  
_Don't come in closer_  
_I just want you… to be my fantasy_

Mac found his hands slowly working their way up her body, up over her slender stomach over in that sexy little top of hers, up over the bottom of her ribcage, which was just BARELY able to be felt under her skin. He found those large, full breasts and cupped them in his big hands, his palms cradling the mounds and his long, thick fingers squeezing, kneading.

The back of her head rested against his firm, broad chest and she bit her bottom lip, voicing a purr of pleasure for him.

"Ya fuckin' like that?" he asked, his voice a low, husky rasp.

She turned her head to the side and pushed against the nape of his neck. He got the hint and lowered his head. She caught his earlobe between her lips and sucked at it, causing a deep groan to rumble up from his chest before she began to nibble at it gently.

"Do I fuckin' like it?" she questioned, "My nipples are puckerin', Mac. What the fuck do ya think?"

And she was right. Her breasts were bare under that top and he could see right down it from where he danced behind her. Her hard nipples pressed persistently against his palms as he kneaded and squeezed at her big titties. He chuckled at that. He LOVED knowing that he could affect her like that._  
_

_I want to turn around  
I want to steal you now  
I want to make you mine but it's not the right time_

_I know where you will be  
Where I can always see  
You on top of me…_

_Don't come in closer_  
_I just want you… to be my fantasy_  
_Don't come in closer_  
_I just want you… to be my fantasy_

He pressed hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses up her neck and gave her cheek a sharp little nip. He loved the way her breath caught in her throat and her head turned away from him to give him all the room to work with that he wanted. Her hands slid up into his hair, all 10 long, slender fingers fisting in the shaggy, brown locks.

As the song came to an end, Mac squeezed firmly at one of her breasts, feeling her hard, puckered nipple pressing against his big palm even as his other hand slowly made the trek down her stomach and even further south. He cupped her mound in his hand and she voiced a loud gasp right into his ear, both out of surprise and pleasure. Her hips rocked right into his hand, encouraging the touch, and his hips jerked against her ass at the sound she'd made for him, his hard cock grinding against her ass.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," she sighed.

FINALLY! The words he'd been waiting for all fucking night.

He nodded to her and sank his teeth into her neck, biting down gently and feeling her nails rake lightly over his scalp even as her back arched, pressing her breast more firmly into his hand. He shuddered at the sensation, loving the scrape of her nails, the way she pressed herself against his big hands. He couldn't take any more teasing though.

He released her and stepped back, not bothered in the LEAST little bit that he was sporting a RAGING hard-on for this little redhead. She grabbed their plate and the empty glasses and carried them up to the bar, Mac following after her. She set them down and gave Walter a nod and a smile as she offered a "Thank you" and turned towards the door. Mac's hand reached out to find the small of her back, guiding her for the door even as he glared back at Walter, a slow, sure grin stretching across his face. She was HIS. And now the WHOLE fucking bar knew it.

Mac showed her out to his truck and she didn't wait for him to open the passenger door for him like some primpy bitch. Instead, she tugged it open herself and hopped right in. She slid right over into the middle seat even as he slid behind the wheel. The next thing he knew, her mouth was at his ear, sliding her tongue inside and wiggling it. He voiced a loud groan and felt his cock twitch. Her hand found the crotch of his jeans, easily locating his cock over the denim and giving it a firm squeeze, and that groan trailed off into a deep, rumbling growl.

He threw the truck in reverse and backed out of his parking spot, navigating his way to the entrance of the parking lot before looking both ways and pulling out onto the main road that led through Cainville.

"I can't wait ta get back ta your place, Big Mac…" she purred, her hot breath teasing his ear, "GOD I want you ta fuck me SO bad. My pussy's SO wet, baby. Hell it's practically DRIPPIN' for ya. And it's clenchin' in excitement, so eager and greedy. You have NO idea what you do ta me."

His foot faltered on the gas pedal before slamming down on it, desperate to get there before that hand on him set him off in his fucking jeans like some damn horny, teenage virgin.

The drive didn't take long. Mac made DAMN sure of that. And, when they arrived, he threw the truck in park, climbed out, and rushed around the front of the truck to grab her after she'd climbed out of the passenger side. He threw her right over his shoulder and she shrieked, her hands grasping frantically at his shirt even as her nails scrambled over his back.

"I swear ta GOD, Mac! You drop me and I'll KILL you!" she hissed.

He gave her ass a sharp SMACK in retaliation, loving the sound it made, as he carried her towards the old run down shack he lived in. He cranked the generator, illuminating the house with lights, and headed for the front door. He unlocked it and carried her inside.

_I want you to come into my place  
I want your kiss and your sweat  
Something you won't ever forget_

_The only thing I want to do is look in your eyes_  
_And be the fire inside of you_

_The only thing I want to do is look in your eyes  
And be the fire inside of you_

He set her down on those tiny feet and she was on him the second her feet met the floor, her hands fisting in his hair and yanking him down to attack his lips with hers. She came at him with a greedy mouth, tongue fighting for dominance and lips sucking eagerly at his tongue and lips. His big hands found her hips and he pressed her right back against the door, one hand reaching out to fumble with the lock, finally turning it to ensure that no one would come barging in, while the other roamed down and around to fill itself with that Grade A ass.

His hands found those ample cheeks and he hoisted her up. But she didn't mind in the slightest little bit. Instead, she wrapped him up tight in those long, slender, toned legs, trapping him right up against her. He groaned, bending at the knees a bit and giving a sharp thrust against her. She threw her head back against the door with a THUNK and a loud shout of pleasure, her tiny hands finding his shoulders and her nails sinking in over his shirt.

_So give it up_  
_You'll save yourself_  
_But you will never know_  
_What it really feels like_  
_When I give it to you_

_I know you think this is love_  
_So let's just skip the kiss_  
_And go for it_

_The only thing I want to do is look in your eyes_  
_And be the fire inside of you_

_The only thing I want to do is look in your eyes  
And be the fire inside of you_

His little redhead's hands scrambled down his chest and stomach, fumbling between them and finding the sides of his camouflage long-sleeve. She gave a harsh yank on both sides and the shirt parted, the clasps popping open and revealing his grease-stained, once-white wife beater. Her hands shoved the sleeves of his long-sleeve down before pushing and tugging on his wife beater to get it up and over his head. He pinned her against the door, lifting his arms to let her pull it off of him, and then his hands were on her ass again, holding her up.

"You a greedy little bitch, Aims?" he asked her, "Ya greedy for my cock?"

"You have NO fucking idea," was her immediate response.

He chuckled at that.

_Turn off the lights_  
_And close your eyes_  
_Can you feel the heat_  
_From my heartbeat_  
_As I touch your soul_  
_With full control_  
_I take you over_

_I will take you in_  
_I will show you everything is alright now_  
_I will show you everything_  
_And I will take you everywhere_  
_If you just let me in (let me in, let me in, let me in)_

_The only thing I want to do is look in your eyes_  
_And be the fire inside of you_

_The only thing I want to do is look in your eyes  
And be the fire inside of you  
_

Her tiny hands found his belt, yanking and tugging at it in her haste until she got it open and attacked the button and zipper of his jeans. He gave a hiss through tightly clenched teeth as she shoved her hand right into his jeans and eased his cock out.

His crystal blue orbs watched as she released his dick from the denim restraints of his jeans, finding that small hand and those long, slender fingers wrapped tight around his long, hard, thick shaft. Hell she couldn't even wrap her hand all the way around it! His eyes roamed up to find hers, discovering that they were dark with desire, her eyes heavy-lidded and her breath coming in quick, shallow pants in her excited state as she gazed down at his cock. She bit her bottom lip and gave a deep, throaty moan of approval.

"That's SO fucking hot, Mac…" she praised, licking those full, sexy lips.

He gave a guttural groan that rumbled up from deep within his chest before leaning in and growling into her ear, "Yer gonna make me fuckin' love ya."

A shudder raced down her spine before she informed him, "Love's overrated. I've never been loved a goddamn day of my life."

He jerked his head back to look at her but gave a slow nod. They were on the same page then. There was no mistaking it. This wasn't about love. This was pure lust. Sinful, shameless, and steamy, just the way he liked it.

Still, he was surprised as hell that no one had ever loved this stunning little redhead. If he were any other man, he'd probably be falling for her right now.

She drug her nails down his chest, the shiny, blood red painted nails raking over his nipples and making them stand at attention, just like another part of his anatomy, a part that was now bobbing against his stomach. He felt her drag those nails clear down to his stomach. She scratched at his happy trail and he growled, his hips flexing as his cock gave a particularly hard jerk against his stomach.

"SO fucking sexy…" she murmured, her lips just a hair's breadth from his, her breath ghosting over his own lips, as her hand wrapped around the long, thick, hard length of his shaft.

She started to work her fist on him, her strokes slow but her grip firm.

He groaned through tightly clenched teeth even as his hips rocked towards her hand, encouraging her attention and taking everything she was willing to give.

"You've got WAY too many damn clothes on," he growled, turning and starting for his bedroom.

He carried her across the front room and down the hall to his bedroom. He stalked across the room and tossed her down on the bed. She bounced a little but was quick to right herself and sit up, her hands finding the hem of her top and tugging it up and over her head. She threw it to the floor and Mac groaned as he was greeted with the sight of those large, full tits, tits that were so fucking perfect. Her skin was pale, the mounds well-rounded and, while they weren't the perkiest, they certainly weren't sagging. The bigger the tits, the less perky they'd be – if they were natural that is. His eyes feasted on the pretty, pink nipples, nipples that were standing erect, much like his dick was. They were puckered, making her arousal quite obvious.

He could see just the hint of her ribs under her tits and her stomach was slender, leading down to a pierced navel that had a string of little diamonds dangling from it, each square-cut diamond slightly larger than the one before it. He licked his lips. It was sexy.

She laid back on the bed. Her hands found the button of her shorts and she worked it open, sliding the zipper down without hesitation and shoving them down those long, slender legs. He grabbed first one of her Docs and then the other, tugging them off of her feet and dropping them to the floor before he kicked out of his own boots. He yanked her socks off even as his eyes found a lacy little siren red thong covering her pussy, the crotch see-through and not leaving much to the imagination. He saw those light orange curls hiding beneath the red lace and then his eyes landed on the black, tribal dragon that snaked around her upper, right thigh. He wanted to trace it with his tongue.

He shoved his jeans down his legs and tugged his socks off but his eyes never left her crotch as she bit her bottom lip and slowly worked that thong down and off of her. She gave her foot a kick and he caught the thong against his chest in one hand, lifting it up to his face and breathing in deep, his eyes growing-heavy lidded as he took in her scent, so heady and intoxicating.

"Ya smell good enough ta fuckin' eat," he informed her, his tone a low rumble.

Her teeth dug into her lip a little deeper and she slowly worked her hands up her body, cupping those big titties in her tiny hands. She squeezed and kneaded before toying with her nipples, tugging and tweaking. She brought her legs up, bending them at the knees, and let them fall apart, revealing that pink little pussy to him. He gave a low growl as his eyes took in the sight. FUCK she was practically DRIPPING for him!

His cock twitched at just the sight. He was painfully aroused, had NEVER been harder before. Not that he could remember at least. And knowing that this sexy little redhead was a VIRGIN? That she'd never had a dick inside of that pussy? That she'd never been claimed like that by another man? His ego was swelling just as much as his dick was. He would be the first man to bury his cock inside of that tight little pussy. That was a VERY humbling realization.

"Get yer ass up the fuckin' bed," he told her, giving a jerk of his head towards the head of the bed.

She did this little shuffling thing, scooting backwards on her elbows and the heels of her feet while she wiggled her ass. It didn't take her long to get where he wanted her.

"Spread 'em wide, ya dirty little slut," he ordered, his eyes darkening to the color of sapphires as his gaze raked down over her body again.

She parted those pale thighs for him and he gave a groan, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards her. When he reached her, he found his gaze drawn to that wet pussy, those pink folds and that slick slit. Had she ever had a man eat her pussy?

"A man ever eat yer pussy?" he found himself asking her before he could stop himself.

But he found that he truly wanted to know. What had this pretty little redhead done before he'd come along?

She gave a laugh and answered, "One guy tried, said he bit his lip, and stopped after a couple flicks. GOD I wanted to kick his fucking ass. But I didn't push the issue. And another tried but it was SO fucking bad that I had to bite my lip the whole fuckin' time to keep from laughing out loud at him. I mean he was all about slurpin' and suckin' but he wasn't any good. So, to answer your question, a couple guys have TRIED but neither of them really did a good job of it. I mean I might not know what it feels like to have it done well but I DO know that it wasn't supposed to go down like THAT."

He nodded before giving her a wicked smirk.

"Well… Yer about ta fuckin' find out, Aims," he informed her.

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him scoot back a bit on the bed. He leaned down, nipping at the arch of her foot. She gasped and her toes curled instinctively, her foot clenching. He watched her face, not wanting to miss a SINGLE reaction she gave. He didn't want to miss a sound, not a single scrunch of her face or nibble at her lower lip.

"Sorry," she apologized, "My feet are ticklish. Actually, I'm pretty much ticklish everywhere."

He'd be sure to remember that.

Mac trailed a string of sharp little nips up over her ankle, pausing to swirl his tongue over the joint of her ankle, and then continued on up her calf. Her skin was so soft, so smooth, so pale. Her skin smelled SO fucking sweet, like some juicy, intoxicating, delicious, forbidden fruit and it sparkled in the light, no doubt because of whatever she'd smeared into her skin that night before showing up at the bar.

"Ya smell fuckin' DELICIOUS…" he nearly snarled.

She bit her bottom lip, giving a purr in response as she watched him.

Her legs were toned, firm with muscle, and the idea of having them wrapped tight around him, squeezing at him, had him groaning against her skin and letting his eyes drift shut as he worked his tongue over the bend of her knee. She gasped and his eyes snapped open, his sapphire gaze returning to her pretty face. Those eyes were shining like emeralds as she peered down at him, her bottom lip tucked firmly between those pearly whites of hers. But he knew that expression. She wasn't biting her lip to keep from laughing at him like she'd done with that fucker she'd said had tried eating her pussy before. No. She was biting her lip because she was enjoying it. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, darker in color as she peered down at him from under those long, thick, dark lashes.

He nipped and nuzzled his way up the inside of her thigh and she moaned, a deep, throaty sound that had his eyes drifting shut to bask in the fact that he was TRULY pleasing her, as her tiny hands fisted in the rumpled sheets on his bed. His eyes opened as he reached her upper thigh and he found that thick, black, tribal dragon that snaked around her upper thigh. He traced the pattern with his tongue and a throaty purr spilled from her lips as she rocked her hips towards his face, her hands leaving the sheets to roam up and fist in her own hair, clutching loosely at the coppery locks.

"GOD, Mac… You're fuckin' sin incarnate," she practically moaned, "And you're fuckin' teasin'."

Once he'd traced that sexy little tattoo, he made his way on up even further, continuing his path due northeast. He found a nice little fleshy spot just a few inches from the juncture of her hip and her thigh and sank his teeth in. It wasn't a damn love bite though. He was biting to mark her.

He heard the hiss she gave through her teeth and stole another glance up at her, finding that she was watching him with hooded-eyes as he bit down, drawing blood before he slowly swirled his tongue over it, chasing the pain before he began to suck greedily at it. The coppery, metallic taste of her blood filled his mouth and flooded his senses and he gave a long, deep groan. He moved to mark her opposite thigh, wanting to make them match.

She gave a moan, her head tipping back on the pillow as she praised, "Mmm… That's it, baby. Fuckin' mark me. Make me yours… You're such a dirty fucker."

His ears perked up at that. She was either really into dirty talking or she was playing it up to please him. Either way, it was working. The sexy little comments that would spill from her mouth in that seductive little purr of hers had his dick throbbing and twitching for her.

Mac continued on his way. He gave her a sharp nip right where her thigh met her hip and her hips jerked up against his mouth even as she gave a little whine for him. He smirked at that and slowly swirled his tongue over the spot to soothe the sting. She was a vocal one, a REALLY responsive one, and he loved it.

He nuzzled his way over to that thatch of neatly-trimmed, copper-colored curls between those milky thighs. The scent of her desire hit him like a fucking brick wall, flooding his senses and making his hips thrust against the bed, his hard, throbbing dick rubbing against the sheets, no doubt coating them in pre-cum as the heady scent of her dripping pussy nearly overwhelmed him. His little redheaded vixen tipped her head back on the bed and she sank her teeth deep into her bottom lip as she waited to see what he'd do.

"Mmm… Mac…" she moaned.

Wanting to see what she'd do when she was frustrated, Mac decided to tease her, licking along her folds and nibbling gently. She moaned, one of her hands flying down to sift her long, slender fingers through his thick, shaggy, brown hair as her other hand fisted tighter in her own hair. He saw her pussy clench in desire, in anticipation, and she ground herself closer to his face.

He moved his mouth again, this time heading for her slit. He let his tongue slide out of his mouth to drag it up the length of her slit, from bottom to top, in an agonizingly slow and lazy glide.

"Fuck!" she cursed, her fingers tightening in his hair even as her thighs tensed a little, now that she knew that he was actually going to go through with it.

He let his sinful tongue slide up her slit in another lazy lick and she whimpered, giving a slight tug on his hair.

"Mac! You dirty little fucker! You know DAMN good and well what you're – AHHHN!" she started to growl before he caught her clit between his lips and swirled the tip of his tongue over the little bundle of nerves, making her trail off into a loud whine.

He smirked around the little powerhouse of nerves and gave another slow swirl of his tongue, feeling her thighs tremble a bit. Was she really going to go off so soon? Had he teased her too long? Or was she more sensitive than most women?

Her hand fisted tight in his hair, but Mac welcomed the pain as he began to suck at her little fun button. Her thighs trembled again and her other hand came down to join the one she already had in his hair, all 10 fingers spearing through his hair and holding on tight.

Mac worked his mouth down again, licking and lapping at her wet slit until he reached the spot he wanted. He waited a few seconds, wanting to build up the suspense and make her wonder what he was going to do. His hot breath fanned over her sensitive slit and she wriggled beneath him until he reached up with both hands, pressing firmly against her thighs to hold her down against the bed.

"Mac!" she scolded, trying to rock her hips up towards his face but failing since he was just too strong.

He plunged his tongue inside of her wet cunt and she gave a short, sharp cry of pleasure, the sound like an aphrodisiac to his ears as her taste greeted his tongue, so sweet and musky, thick and creamy.

"FUCK! Yes! Ohhhh YES, Mac!" she praised.

He flicked his tongue inside of her, wanting to catch even more of her taste, before he eased his tongue out of her and then darted it right back in. He fucked her with his wicked, pointed tongue, a groan slipping from his lips as he brought his hands down and around, cupping the backs of her thighs and bringing them up to drape them over his broad, sturdy shoulders.

"AH!" she cried, "Fuck! Do it again, baby! Fuckin' do it!"

He rewarded her with another groan, pleased to have her voicing her requests in such a greedy, demanding manner.

"YES! That's it, Mac! MMMMM… Fuckin' EAT it, you dirty little fucker! Eat that pussy! OHHHH… Eat it ALL up!" she chanted.

He felt her calves resting over the rippling muscles of his back, her heels digging into his back even as her hands tugged at his hair and guided him closer. He watched as she bit her bottom lip and heard that long, low whine she gave as he plunged his tongue deeper, pumped it faster and harder inside of her.

"Oh GOD!" she whined, "You're so fuckin' dirty, Mac. MMMMM… I fuckin' LOVE it!"

She ground herself against him shamelessly, voicing the sexiest fucking sounds he'd ever heard. She cursed him. She praised him. She moaned and gasped and purred. And, when he felt those thighs starting to tremble around his head, he reached up to brush them off of his shoulders and moved his mouth up to capture her clit between his lips again.

"Oh! OHHH YEAH!" she purred before biting at that bottom lip again.

This time, he brought his fingers up to stroke at her sopping pussy. GOD she was fucking wet! He brought two thick fingertips, rough and calloused from hard work, up to tease her slit, stroking as they slipped and slid over her heated flesh. She moaned, working her hips harder against his face, egging him on and eagerly encouraging his touch. Apparently she'd known this form of pleasure.

He tried to slide both fingers in at once but found it to be a slow and difficult process as she voiced a hiss through tightly clenched teeth and her whole body tensed, fighting the intrusion. Her tight little pussy grasped firmly at his fingers, trying to push them back out. He lashed his tongue over her clit in quick little strokes before slowly swirling it around the swollen little bundle of nerves.

Aimsley started to relax a bit and he worked his fingers in a bit deeper, pushing and sliding until they were finally buried down to his bottom knuckle. She cringed, her pretty lips pulling back from her teeth before she let her eyes drift shut and she took deep breaths in through her nose, slowly blowing them back out through her mouth. She hadn't been fucking kidding when she'd said that she was tight.

He wiggled his fingers a bit, feeling her walls trying to clamp down around them again. He swirled them and began to scissor them a bit, hearing the tiny groan of pain that slipped from her lips before she bit her bottom lip. He couldn't deny that it made him want her even more though, knowing that he'd be the first to fuck her, that HIS dick would be the first to ever slide inside of those hot, wet, tight walls.

He spread his fingers and began to slowly work them in and out of her, trying to loosen her up a bit. After she seemed to grow accustomed to the width of his fingers and relax, he curled his fingers inside of her, his fingers rubbing at her slick walls and searching for that secret little spot that was somewhere along her upper walls. He smirked around her clit, releasing it as his fingertips brushed over that rough, spongy patch inside of her and her body jerked towards his hand.

He grinned wolfishly up at her and stated with glee, "Found it."

She bit her bottom lip, moaning in pleasure as her toes curled, before she asked, "Found what?"

"Yer sweet spot," he replied before bringing his mouth back down to latch onto her swollen nub again, sucking greedily as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her tight little pussy.

"Oh FUCK, Mac!

He made sure that his fingers nudged at her g-spot with every thrust and he was rewarded each time, her hips rocking up to meet his touch, sliding his fingers deep inside until the palm of his big hand met her wet mound.

It didn't take more than a few more thrusts before her thighs were shaking, her body tensing. Her moans and whines turning into whimpers and gasps. He felt that rough patch swelling against his fingertips and knew that she was close.

"Mac! Oh! OH! Mac, I'm fuckin' burnin' up!" she cried.

"Mmmhmm…" he purred around her clit, nodding his head.

She gave a breathy whine and her hips jerked towards his face.

"And there's this… This REALLY intense feeling building… It's… It's like… FUCK! I can't explain it," she tried to explain to him.

He smirked. OH yeah. She was about to experience her first fucking orgasm.

Mac lashed his tongue faster over her clit, worked his fingers harder, plunged them into her faster, until she was nothing but a whining, writhing mess underneath him.

She gasped and her breath caught in her throat just before her whole body went rigid. And then it was all over. She came with a long, low moan. One word spilled from her lips… his name. And FUCK if he didn't love the fact that it was the ONE word she uttered as she came undone for him. She came SO fucking hard, the shudders rippling through her tiny body even as her thighs shook and clamped tight around his head, squeezing at him as her tight little pussy constricted like a fucking vice around his fingers in an attempt to milk them. Her back bowed up off of the bed and her head flew back on the pillow, those long, copper waves splayed over the once-white pillow case. Her hands clawed at the sheets as she shook like a fucking leaf in a summer storm. Hell he'd barely been able to get his mouth down quick enough to catch the hot, wet rush that flooded his mouth, finding that it was tinted with a metallic taste. He swallowed it down and sat back.

Aimsley gasped and he looked up at her to find her eyes wide as she stared at him. He looked down and found that she'd bled when he'd tried to stretch her. It was no fucking wonder she'd hissed and grimaced. Blood now coated her inner thighs and her pussy, along with his fingers and probably his mouth.

He licked his lips and started to lift his fingers up towards his mouth

But she was quick to reach out and try to stop him, insisting, "Mac, that CAN'T fuckin' taste good!"

But he just smirked down at her and insisted, "Just like when ya lick a fuckin' paper cut. I bit yer thighs and broke the skin. Same fuckin' difference."

"But, Mac, that came from my –," she started to protest.

"Yer pussy?" he questioned.

She gave a hurried nod and he shrugged his shoulders and lifted his fingers to his mouth anyway, sucking them clean and swirling his tongue around them to make sure he got them all clean.

She wrinkled up her pretty face and he winked at her, dipping his head down to start licking and lapping the blood from her.

"Mac, that is SO fucking gross," she commented before biting her lower lip and watching him.

"Tastes just like any other kinda blood," he informed her, "'Sides, I'm the ONE man you'll ever meet that would still eat yer fuckin' pussy even if you were raggin'."

She gagged at that and he just laughed, his breath fanning over her. She squirmed a bit, moaning, and he eased his head back, shaking his head at her.

"If ya thought THAT was good… you just fuckin' WAIT 'til I'm buried balls deep inside of that fuckin' pussy, ya dirty little bitch," he told her.

She shuddered at his words, biting her bottom lip as a low purr spilled from her lips.

"Like the sound of that, dontcha?" he practically purred as he climbed up her body.

"PLEASE tell me you have a fuckin' condom, Mac?" she questioned, her words all rushing out of her mouth.

He paused, his brows wrinkling, and inquired, "The fuck for? Yer on the pill, ain't ya?"

He watched as those light orange brows of hers furrowed too and she pointed out, "Well no. And God KNOWS I don't need any fuckin' kids. Not yet anyway. I still haven't made up my mind if I want any PERIOD. But I'm not on the pill yet since you essentially hafta lose your fuckin' virginity before you can be put on it. They make you take a pap smear before they'll put you on any kind of birth control. And I wasn't exactly too thrilled by the idea of losing my virginity to… well whatever the fuck they shove up there."

It made sense when she put it that way.

Unlike Devon and Walter, Mac was actually smart enough to fucking "suit up" before the "big game". He wasn't fucking brain-dead. He remembered all those fucking lectures from school. He knew how babies were made. And he did NOT want any of those damn things. God only knew what any child of his would turn out to be like! He didn't have the time or the patience to deal with a fucking baby and he SURE as shit didn't want to be strapped with some fucking bitch demanding child support. And the LAST fucking thing he needed was a damn diseased dick. Regina was the ONLY woman he'd ever fucked without using protection and that was just the one time, the first time he'd ever been high on his precious meth.

To be honest though, he wanted to fuck Aimsley without a condom. He wanted to feel her, ALL of her, to know that his dick was the first to claim her pussy and to FEEL the fucking proof for himself. NO man wanted to use a fucking rubber but they did it anyway, to protect their dick and to keep from making a damn baby.

"Just a minute," he said, sliding out of bed, "I always keep 'em on hand. I've got some here in the house and some out in the truck. I never keep 'em on me 'cause I don't wanna jinx it. But I always keep 'em stashed where I'll have 'em handy."

She nodded to him and waited while he headed over to the scuffed old nightstand that sat beside the bed and pulled the drawer open. He smirked to himself as he found a few lying in there. He reached in and tugged one out, ripping the packet open and quickly and easily sheathing his cock.

He made his way back over to the bed and climbed on, crawling back up her body again.

He looked down at her and asked, "Ya ready?"

She gave him a nod before giggling and replying, "I know I don't hafta ask YOU that."

She gestured with a little nod of her head towards his obvious erection and he smirked down at her. She spread her thighs wider for him and he situated himself between them, lying down on top of her and resting one hand flat on the bed beside her as he used the other to reach down and start stroking at that pussy, teasing and pleasing until she was good and wet again. Then he wrapped his hand around his dick, working the broad head of his cock up and down over her slick slit to work her moisture over the rubber as well as her heated flesh. The wetter, the better. It would make it easier for him to slide inside.

"'S gonna fuckin' hurt," he warned her.

Aimsley just nodded her head, those emerald eyes, still dark with pleasure, watching his face.

He lined himself up just right at her entrance before using his now-free hand to point at his eyes with his index and middle fingers as he instructed, "Right here."

She swallowed hard but nodded to him, bringing her hands up to cup the muscles that covered his shoulder blades, her grip loose and relaxed as she looked right into his eyes.

He started to urge his hips forward and the head of his cock easily slipped inside. But, as he pushed deeper, he was met with quite a bit of resistance so he had to apply more pressure. He watched as her face scrunched up in discomfort, her lips pulling back from her teeth in a grimace and her hands gripping him tighter. He growled as he felt her pussy clamping down tight around his dick, trying to push it out. It constricted like a fucking snake, the muscles inside of her pussy fighting against the intrusion even as he slowly eased his way inside. Finally, he felt that barrier tear, giving way, even as he heard her voice a strangled moan of agony. Her nails pierced his skin and she sucked a breath in through tightly clenched teeth, making a hissing noise as she grimaced again.

"'S done now," he informed her, "That's the worst of it."

She nodded and he swallowed hard, finding tears pooling in those pretty green eyes as she gazed back up at him.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I'm not gonna lie. It fuckin' hurts. But it's kinda like when you get hit in the nose in dodge ball. It brings tears to your eyes on impact, even if it's not as bad as other injuries you've suffered in the past."

He nodded and eased forward until his hips were pressed right up against hers. He had a plan. He knew how to position her hips to ensure that he'd hit her g-spot and her clit at the same time. He knew she'd really go wild if he did that. But he wanted to get her used to his cock first.

Mac eased his hips back before working them forward again, pushing back inside. Aimsley bit her bottom lip but didn't grimace that time. With each thrust, her grip loosened on him a bit and he knew that she was growing accustomed to his width, to the feeling his cock filling her, stretching her.

When he felt her hands tighten on him and she tugged that bottom lip between her teeth again, a moan slipping from between those lips, he knew that it was safe to try his little idea.

"Just relax, all right?" he told her, "I'm gonna try ta get a better fuckin' angle. We'll see if I can hit that spot again."

Her copper colored brows wrinkled in confusion even as his big hands grasped at her hips and he guided her motions, angling her hips as he gave a hard, calculated thrust. Her head tipped back, those full lips parting, and a deep, throaty moan spilled from her lips as the broad head of his cock tapped at that rough, spongy patch along her upper wall and his pelvis brushed against her clit. He eased his hips back and drove forward again, picking up a deep, hard pace.

He felt her hands tighten on him, her fingers digging into his rippling muscles and her thighs gripping at his slender hips as she turned her head towards his and sank those sharp little teeth into his cheek, a purr rumbling out of her.

"Mmmmm… FUCK, Mac!" she moaned right into his ear.

"You like that, ya dirty little slut?" he asked her.

"Oh YES…" she sighed, the sound coming out breathy and sexy.

FUCK! The noises she made really stroked his ego. They made his cock twitch inside of her.

He grunted, flicking his hips a little harder. His hands slid down from her hips, gripping the backs of her thighs and bringing them up, hitching them up over his hips. She was quick to lock them around him, those firm thighs wrapping around his waist and her legs crossing over his back so that her tiny feet rested against his muscular ass cheeks.

"AHN!" she whined, tipping her head back and sinking her nails into his skin, when the new position allowed him to slide even deeper inside of her.

"That's it. Sink 'em in, Aims. Fuckin' mark me, bitch," he grunted as his big hands found their way down her thighs and around to her ass to guide her motions, using an altered version of the line she'd used on him earlier.

She caught his earlobe between her teeth, giving a slight tug at it that sent his hips surging a little harder into her than he'd intended. But she didn't complain. Hell she grasped him by his broad, sturdy shoulders and tugged even as she pressed against his ass with her heels, coaxing him on.

"Fuck! Yes!" she praised.

She sucked and nibbled at his ear and he growled, his hips bucking harder, faster. She gave a deep, throaty moan and one of her hands left his shoulder to spear her fingers through his thick, shaggy hair, grasping the locks tight in her little fist and dragging him down to crash her lips into his.

She practically DEVOURED his mouth, her tongue searching his mouth thoroughly and fighting with his own for dominance. She was so fucking greedy, so shameless, and he fucking LOVED it. She spilled a whine into his mouth and her back arched, pressing those large, full breasts up against his firm, broad chest. He could feel those hard, puckered nipples rubbing against his bare chest and it sent his fucking testosterone soaring.

He eased back from the kiss and nipped at her cheek, snarling, "Ya dirty fuckin' slut. Too damn sexy for yer own fuckin' good."

She turned her head, letting him work a trail of sharp little nips down her neck until he sank his teeth into the rise of her breast, sinking his teeth in deep and sucking hard to leave his mark on her. She voiced a sharp moan and her nails scraped lightly over his scalp. As the metallic tang of her blood met his taste buds, he snarled, his hips picking up a crazed tempo. Hell he practically fucked her right into the goddamn bed, his hips bucking into hers like a fucking jackhammer. But she just kept shouting praises, clinging to him tightly and egging him on.

"Yes! Oh FUCK, Mac! YES!" she moaned, "MMMMM… Fucking do it, baby."

He growled, burying his face into the crook of her neck, taking in the scent of her, that delicious perfume mixing with the scent of sweat and sex as the sounds of their hips smacking filled the room, mingling with her throaty purrs and breathy moans. He grunted and growled with every thrust, his hands gripping her tight and guiding her as he fucked her senseless.

It wasn't long before Mac felt her tensing beneath him either, her muscles tightening and her pussy fluttering around him in anticipation.

He brought his mouth to her ear and snarled, "Do it. Fuckin' DO it! Cum for me, ya dirty little bitch. COVER my cock in yer juices. Do it, Aims."

She gave a sharp whine and her head tipped back, those full, sexy lips parting as she started to pant and gasp. She bit her bottom lip and voiced a little whimper even as he felt her fingers flex over his muscles, grasping at him firmly and digging those painted nails into his skin.

"COME on!" he growled, "Fuckin' DO it!"

She gave a whining shout of pleasure and her thighs trembled around him, her skin growing hot to the touch as that sex flush worked its way up her hot little body.

"Mac!" she tried to warn him.

But he knew it was coming. It was what he was waiting for.

"Fuck!" she cursed before her body tensed, every muscle growing rigid, and she shouted, "MAC!"

That was all it took. Hearing her shout his name, her whole body shuddering beneath his large frame even as her pussy spasmed around his cock, he lost it. His hips bucked erratically and he let loose a rough, strangled growl as he buried his face in her neck. With a brutal shout, he came hard, his hips jerking and stuttering until he'd finally spent himself inside the rubber and his hips slowed as her pussy milked the last few drops out.

When he was finally spent, he slumped over on top of her tiny little frame and she wrapped him up in her arms and legs, holding him close and burrowing her face into his neck as he panted. She nuzzled at him with the tip of her nose and those full, sexy lips. She pressed a few light kisses to his skin before flicking her tongue over his salty skin. Feeling her breath ghosting over him, his body gave a shudder, and she gave a purr of contentment.

"Mmm…" she finally stated after a few long moments of silence, "Two orgasms AND the best damn thing I've ever experienced. Better watch it now or I'll go and get hooked. Ya might find yourself with a little Mac addict if ya keep spoilin' me like this."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that and she groaned right into his ear, tipping her head back as the movement caused his body to shake slightly, his softening dick moving slightly inside of her.

He rested his hands on either side of her on the bed and slowly eased out of her. He groaned and she whimpered, both of them feeling the loss instantly. She rolled over onto her side to face him as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to regulate his breathing and slow his racing heartbeat.

"Is this the part where you kick me out?" she asked, nuzzling gently at his temple, "Should I get my shit and scram?"

For once in his life, Mac told a woman, "Ya don't have to..."

"But it's not somethin' you've ever let a woman do," she finished for him, giving a little nod.

She pushed herself up into a seated position and started sliding out of the bed. As much as he hated himself for it, he wanted to reach out, to wrap his hand around her wrist and tell her to stay. But he didn't. He just laid there, watching her as she headed into the bathroom across the hall from his room, leaving the bathroom door wide open.

He saw her tug a wad of toilet paper from the roll and fist it, using it to clean the blood from the insides of her thighs and then lifting one foot to set it on the seat of the toilet, grimacing a little as she wiped her pussy clean. She tossed the bloody wad of toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it down, heading over to the sink to wash her hands. Then she made her way back into his room to tug on her clothes and smooth them out.

She gave him a sad little smile and headed over to the bed, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead before pressing her lips to his in a tender, lingering kiss. He felt her brush her fingertips along his cheek in a whispery touch and opened his eyes to find those pretty gray-green eyes filled with sorrow.

"Guess this is goodbye, Mac," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

And he didn't want it to be. Damn it, he'd never found a woman that he'd wanted to keep around for more than one night. But he'd found one tonight. And now she was leaving.

"Take care of yourself," she told him before brushing her thumb over his cheek and giving a tiny smile.

Then she turned and headed out of his room. He waited, staring up at the ceiling, until he heard the front door close. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. He knew that she'd be there for a while, stuck in his memory. Tonight, he'd have to pitch the fucking disgusting condom. Tomorrow, he'd have to wash the fucking sheets. But she'd still be there, that dazzling smile and those haunting gray-green eyes. She was the prettiest fucking woman he'd ever seen. And she was the best damn fuck he'd ever had.

**Lyrics to the Songs:**

_Fantasy_ by I Will Never Be the Same

_Fire Inside_ by I Will Never Be the Same

**This was a long one-shot, guys. Probably the longest one I've done for Mac yet. So I wouldn't mind at ALL if you wanted to show me a little love. I eat your reviews and messages up like Mac uses his meth. It's my guilty pleasure. So hit me up. The more details, the better. Let me know what you liked, what parts you didn't think worked so well. If you thought I wrote him out of character, let me know. If you thought I did him justice, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll never know what's going on up there in those crazy, Mac-loving brains of yours if you don't tell me. And, for those that ARE interested in helping me out, which has been like… NO ONE so far… give me a shout. I'm gonna get started on this next one – probably tonight – and I'll let you know when I've finished the chapter so if anyone DOES want to help me out by reading it over before I post it and giving me some feedback – like a sneak peak before the actual story comes out – then I'd HIGHLY appreciate it and be eternally grateful to you. I'd take your feedback into consideration, make revisions, and then post the chapter for ALL to see.**

**I've ALSO started up the first Red Canyon community right here on Fanfiction – I know, right? I can't BELIEVE that it was the first one, considering how many Mac lovers and Mac writers there are out there. I mean there are SWARMS of Mac stories posted on this site. Anywho, I created the community about two weeks ago – give or take a couple days, my memory's not worth shit – and we're starting to pick up. We're 8 members strong and we've got 29 stories submitted to the community now. So, if you're a Mac writer and you'd like to post your stories in the community, shoot me a message. If you're a Mac lover and you want to read some pretty amazing shit, check out the community. There's some SCARY good talent in that community. While I haven't gotten to read EVERYTHING on there yet – fuck you, college, fuck you – I'll get there over summer break, between work and my crazy grandparents planning shit for us to do.**

**I think that's all I've got for announcements. Now… For the thank yous:**

**To Shadows7X: I love you to death, dear, and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. You've gotten me this far and you're my number one fan.**

**To Mizu: It always astounds me how good you are to me. You're always taking out the time to message me and check up on me. You write reviews for everything I write and you were the first "faithful" I picked up after starting to post Norman Reedus-related stories on here.**

**To UsefulSpirits: Your quick wit and sarcasm never ceases to make me laugh. I look forward to each and every one of your messages and I can't thank you enough for the reviews you've sent me.**

**To ILovePotatoes94: It's AMAZING how long you've hung in there with me. You were there before I ever started posting Norman Reedus stuff on here. Hell you were supporting me a few years ago, back when I was still writing Death Sentence stuff – and, yes, Billy Darley is still one of my guilty pleasures.**

**To BorchMadsen: I can't tell you what it means to me to have such a great friend here on the site. You're always sending me little messages to see how I'm doing and keep me updated on what's going on with you. I always enjoy hearing from you, whether it's a message or a review. I wish you a speedy and flawless recovery and I hope that you're able to get cracking at your own stories someday. I'm always happy to help. Just give me a shout.**

**FINALLY, I'd like to give a shout out to all the lovely ladies in our Red Canyon community (Manic Mac – a Red Canyon Community).**

**If I missed anyone, please don't hesitate to let me know.**


End file.
